One afternoon
by Tsukihime no Kuro Miko
Summary: Tomoyo needs proof of Eriol's love. physical intimacy is something Eriol doesn't approve of. so, will they do it or will they not? XD just read on to find out.


**This fic is pretty much something I have wantd to write since I started writing ExT fics. Hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Tomoyo cringed and edged away from the large gang of girls that surrounded Sakura as she embarked, stuttering and blushing, on the story of how she and Syaoran made love to each other for the first time.

"And th-then he s-sort -of held me and then we kind of-d-did it," said the sweet cherry blossom princess, her face glowing like a beacon.

"Give us some details, Sakura!" hissed Chiharu Mihara, her plaits swinging wildly as she eyed the honey-haired girl impatiently.

"Did he kiss you when he rode you? Or did he just do it the animal way-" asked Naoko, her glasses glinting ominously. Sakura blushed further at her comments and squealed, "nani? Naoko-chan-!"

"What style was it? Doggy or missionary?" asked Chiharu, smirking.

"Did he allow you to suck his balls?" asked Rika in a matter-of-fact way. Everyone gaped at the generally quiet and demure Rika Sasaki. She frowned and said, "What? It feels really amazing you know! I mean, me and-"

"ewww Rika! We don't WANT to imagine you and Terada-sensei doing it at all! Please!" yelled Chiharu. Quite a few heads turned at this point, but then it was common knowledge that their grade teacher was dating Rika Sasaki.

Tomoyo, as quietly as possible, edged away from her friends and walked out of her classroom.

She walked down the corridor, her head buzzing with thoughts that seemed to occupy her head since the past few weeks. With the exception of herself, all of her friends had er.. done it with their respective boyfriends. And they way they described it, it felt like heaven.

She and Eriol had been dating since the past year. He had proposed to her after the ninth grade and she had felt on top of the world at that time. She had always loved him; they completed each other. He was the sweetest, kindest, nicest boyfriend in the world.

She and Eriol kissed a lot, whenever they could, but it was never anything sexually oriented. Once, he had accidentally grabbed her butt, but had immediately let go, apologizing profusely. He hadn't kissed her after that in the entire day.

She wished their relationship would go to the next level, but she was too scared to think of his reaction. The problem with Eriol was that he was a gentleman. Most women would be happy about this, but sometimes, she wished he would get carried away, instead of being so much in control of himself and so perfect all the time.

Tomoyo bit her lip, her forehead creased with worry. _May-be I'm not good looking enough for him? _She frowned and tried to blink back the sudden upheaval of emotion.

She wondered how it would feel, to just let your instincts overwhelm you and consummate your relationship in a sudden moment of passion, to feel the lust as it pounded through your veins, to unite physically and be branded by his touch; his lips on her neck; his hands freely combing through her tresses as he reached for the clasp of her bra-

"Hey Daidouji, watch out!" yelled someone, and the next instant Tomoyo was lying flat on her face, her white uniform dripping with mud, her hair plastered on one side of her face.

_Great. Just great_. She thought angrily as she tried to get up, but she slipped and fell again.

Spitting some mud, she tried to stand up but her legs gave away beneath her. She prepared herself for the fall but started as she felt a pair of unusually hot arms hold her steadily to a panting chest. She smelled the musky scent of the boy holding her and blushed deeply.

"Watch what you're doing, Yamazaki! You just nearly killed my girlfriend there!" he said jokingly to his best friend as he looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo blushed and smiled at him, despite the fact that she was dripping in mud. She had never noticed how alluring Eriol smelt. Like spice cones and musk and some cool aqua drink. Blushing, she lowered her head, afraid of her thoughts.

"Are you OK, Tomoyo-koi?" whispered Eriol. "What were you doing, wandering onto the soccer pitch like that? Come on, I'll take you to the hospital wing."

"Iie, Eriol-kun! I'm fine. I was thinking something so I didn't-" she trailed off as he shook his head and said, firmly, "I won't have anything of that, Tomoyo. Let's go."

He suddenly picked her up in his arms, his eyes never leaving her face. Tomoyo tried not to think of the way he held her. His arms were exceedingly gentle, as though she was made of glass. His cool breath alternately washed over her. He caught her staring at grinned at her, impishly. She blushed further and looked down.

He set her down on the bed in the hospital wing and said, to the gaping nurse, "Tomoyo-san had a fall, ma'am. I was wondering if there was some spare uniform available. This one is ruined."

The nurse bustled off, and Eriol sat next to Tomoyo, eyeing the large mark on her forehead with sorrow. Tomoyo laughed when she saw his expression and said, "I am alive, Eriol-kun! Don't beat yourself over it. Besides, it's my fault. I should have known where I was going."

"But your beautiful skin is tarnished thanks to Yamazaki's poor aim," he whined as Tomoyo giggled.

"Incidentally, what were you thinking?" asked Eriol, curiously, as he held her hand and traced patterns on it.

Tomoyo blanched and stared at him, horrified, a slow blush spreading across her cheeks.

"w-what? Thinking? I-" she began, her eyes wide with shock.

"You said it yourself. You said you were thinking about something so deeply that you didn't look were you were going," said Eriol, his eyes alight with curiosity. He grew alarmed as her face turned deep red.

"Tomoyo? Are you Ok?" he asked anxiously, squeezing he hand. Tomoyo stared at him, her lips inches from his, delicious sensations running through her body.

"No! I mean yes-I am fine," she said, taking a deep breath. Eriol continued to eye her anxiously. She looked up and smiled and said, "go back to class, Eriol-kun. I am fine. I'll be there in a second."

He looked as though he didn't want to leave, but Tomoyo looked at him beseechingly. He smiled and gently leaned in to kiss her sweetly. Tomoyo kissed him back, her eyes closing. Too soon as usual, he pulled away, grinning. Tomoyo bit back the disappointment and waved as he left.

She would have to do something about her "lust" problem soon or he was going to find out about it.

[*][*][*][*][*][*][*]

"Tell me what you're thinking," whispered Eriol as they headed home after school. Tomoyo's head shot up, her eyes still unfocused as though far away. He looked at her, reverence and devotion etched on his face. She blushed, her eyes darting down quickly.

"Did I tell you that you are absolutely beautiful?" asked Eriol, his lips on her hair. Tomoyo smiled, her blush becoming fiercer as his hand tangled itself in her hair. He gently swooped down and captured her lips. Tomoyo watched him kiss her.

Suddenly Eriol realized that she was not responding. He looked at her, a puzzled expression on her face.

"I just realized, Oka-san expected me home early today. I'll see you, Eriol," mumbled Tomoyo as she swiftly walked past her boyfriend, her eyes averted.

He stared after her, worry etched on his face.

[*][*][*][*][*][*]

Tomoyo started as she heard the familiar tune of clair de lune go off. Eriol was calling. Yet again.

With a sigh, she reached over her bed and stared at the phone in her hand. She would have to talk to him about it someday.

"Hello?"

"Tomoyo? Why haven't you answered your phone? I have been waiting all day!" he exclaimed.

"I am sorry, Eriol. My phone was on the silent mode. What's wrong?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Have you forgotten? You always come over to my place on Sundays!" exclaimed a shocked Eriol.

Tomoyo cringed. "I er- had some work to do. Can I talk to you later? I think mother is home."

And without even a goodbye, she hung up on him. Eriol stared at the phone, his eyes glassy and distant.

_What was wrong?_

[*][*][*][*][*]

"Good morning Tomoyo-koi, rise and shine!" whispered a deep baritone voice in Tomoyo's ear. Tomoyo blinked several times as Eriol slowly came into focus.

"Eriol! What are you doing here?" shrieked Tomoyo, falling out of bed with a resounding crash.

Eriol hurried forward to help her up. He gently grasped her waist and pulled her close. Her nightgown revealed too much, he thought as he stared at her pale and sweaty face. Kissing her forehead, he whispered, "Did you have a bad dream?"

Tomoyo blanched and shook her head. "Don't avoid the topic! What are you doing here?"

"It's the second time in a row you haven't turned up at my place. We always spend Sundays at my place, remember? It's the only day without Nakuru and Spinel to bother us. Or are you avoiding me on purpose?" he asked her, his eyes troubled.

Tomoyo stared at him and said, "of course not. Just give me a minute. I'll be there."

As he walked down the stairs, Tomoyo took a deep breath and remembered the conversation she had had last night with Sakura, on the phone:

"_Hi Tomoyo-chan! How come you're calling so late? It's Tomoyo-chan on the phone, Oni-chan, not Syaoran-kun!" yelled Sakura, as her brother glowered at her._

"_Umm… Sakura-chan, I was wondering if we could talk. Somewhere where Touya-kun can't hear you," said Tomoyo, twisting the cord of her phone in her hand._

_Sakura sauntered off to her bedroom and said, "Speak up, Tomoyo-chan. I'm in my bedroom now."_

"_umm…that's good. Listen Sakura-chan, I wanted to talk to you about Eriol."_

"_What about Eriol-kun? Don't tell me you guys had a fight!"_

"_No we didn't. It's just that; our relationship is not very physical at the moment… and umm; I kinda wish it were!" said Tomoyo, blushing. God, it should be Sakura asking her for advice, not the other way around!_

_Sakura giggled and said, "I see what you mean, Tomoyo-chan. Well, since he won't do it himself, you'll just have to give him some hints."_

"_hints?"_

"_Yeah, you know. Flirt with him. Let him see what he wants to see. All that," said Sakura, grinning._

Tomoyo brushed her teeth, washed her face with a determined look on her face.

She was going to lose her virginity that day, to the only man whom she wished she would lose it to.

Hiiragizawa Eriol.

[*][*][*][*][*]

"I love you, Tomoyo," whispered Eriol as they lay in his bed, fully clothed though.

Tomoyo smiled as he wound one tendril of her hair around his finger. It was a warm, comfortable afternoon. Nakuru and Spinel had gone over to Sakura's house. They wouldn't be back till evening. It was the perfect time to execute her plan.

"Demo, Eriol-kun… do you think I am beautiful?" asked Tomoyo suddenly, her eyes snapping up to watch his response. Eriol looked at her, surprised she should be so insecure about her looks all of a sudden.

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, touching his lips with her long dainty fingers. He kissed them, puzzled at her actions, but pleased nevertheless.

"Of course. You're the most beautiful woman in the world, To-chan," he mumbled against her cheek, kissing her affectionately, holding her hands in his.

She tried to suddenly turn around and kiss him, but was disappointed when he misjudged her reactions and tried to pull away. He stopped when she stared at him, her stomach twisting.

She gulped and tried to push him away. She knew she couldn't do this.

Eriol held her and said, his voice soft all of a sudden, "is something wrong, Tomoyo? You have been avoiding me like the plague since the past few weeks. Tell me if I have done anything wrong. I am truly sorry about it."

Tomoyo looked at him, and sighed, "No."

He sighed and said, "Please tell me what's bothering you."

"I want something Eriol. Something only you can give me," said Tomoyo, her cheeks aflame.

"What is it? Name it and you shall have it," said Eriol, smiling lovingly at her.

"I want you," she mumbled softly.

"But I am already yours!" said Eriol, flashing a dazzling smile. Tomoyo took a deep breath, shook her head and latched her arms around him, kissing him fiercely. He kissed her back, gentle as ever, bewildered, trying to comprehend what she meant.

She clumsily tried to undo the buttons of his blue shirt. Eriol suddenly realized what she meant and stopped, his eyes pinning Tomoyo. Her hands fell limp as he gently extricated himself from her grasp and said, firmly, his eyes disapproving "No, Tomoyo. We cannot and we must not."

"But I want you to! I mean it's about time we do!" said Tomoyo, her voice an octave higher than normal, her cheeks a deep shade of puce.

"I don't want you to hurt you, Tomoyo. I don't want to strip you of your innocence," he said, looking at her.

Tomoyo frowned and said, "But Eriol! Both of us know that we love each other! It's about time we do it ourselves!"

Eriol looked at her, shocked. "Do you know what you are talking about? This is not some joke here, Tomoyo. The rest of our classmates treat it like something casual, but it's not. I'd rather do it after we are married. It shows responsibility."

"No, its just normal. I mean everybody in high school has done it!" yelled Tomoyo trying to push him away. Eriol held her close as she futilely struggled against him. He smiled when she grew suddenly still, and looked down to see her eyes swimming with tears. Shocked, he whispered, "Oh, Tomoyo… you know how much I love you and how much I want to do this." "Do you?" asked Tomoyo, her voice full of doubt.

"Of course I do, you baka. Who wouldn't want to be in my position right now?" asked Eriol, chuckling. "What would your mother say if we did this?"

"What she won't know won't hurt her," mumbled Tomoyo. Eriol laughed and said, "But why are you so eager to do this? Look at you; sweet innocent Tomoyo trying to seduce the most powerful magician in the world. And you nearly succeeded too."

Tomoyo blushed and rolled her eyes at his comment. Eriol bent down to kiss her jaw bone and mumbled, against her skin, "isn't this enough?" Tomoyo shook her head, trying not to gasp as he kissed her neck, her chin, her cheeks her eyelids. He was everywhere. He stopped when she tried to get away. He looked up to see tears gushing down her cheeks. "Oh Tomoyo, please, don't cry. Of all things you want, this is something I can't give you. Not now," he whispered hoarsely, his eyes riveted on hers.

"Please. Please, Eriol," she mumbled, her eyes brimming with tears. Eriol looked at her, agonized. He tried to kiss her, but she edged away.

She looked at him and said, her eyes solemn, "I love you, Eriol. I know you think that it's unwise of us to do this, but I want to feel loved. Please." Eriol looked at her, his breathing suddenly uneven as she gently kissed him. "I don't want to hurt you, Tomoyo," he whispered, slightly hoarse, his breath fanning her mouth. She sensed that he was slowly losing his cool.

"shh," she whispered against his mouth, gently nibbling his lower lip. He tried to push her away, bust stopped when he felt something wet touch his cheeks. She was crying again. With a low sigh, Eriol surrendered. She took off his glasses, still kissing him. He opened his mouth, and tentatively probed her mouth with his tongue. She kissed him back, sweeter than usual, her hands tangling themselves in his dark hair as his hands slid shyly towards her waist. His lips traveled down her chin to her pale throat. He sighed as she bit his ear.

They were shy and tentative, afraid of hurting each other and rather inexperienced. She kissed him back, chewing on his lower lip. He surrendered slowly, his eyes closing. He gripped her waist tightly as he felt the sudden rush of adrenaline overtake him.

He kissed her, rather hungrily than before, and Tomoyo was pleased to see that his instincts were taking control. She was unbelievably beautiful, he thought as he stared at her form, dappled in the sunlight streaming in from the window. He pulled away from the searing kiss, and for a moment Tomoyo thought he was going to pull away. But then, he slowly slid the strap of her spaghetti sundress down, kissing her shoulder. It felt unbelievably good. Tomoyo felt a dull throbbing in her lower region, as she closed her eyes, her lips quivering with anticipation.

He kissed her neck, softly at first and then after the 5th kiss, suddenly bit her pale skin softly. Tomoyo moaned, her hands unbuttoning his shirt, legs tangling with his. He kissed all the way down to the front of her neck, pushing her dress lower so that her breasts clad in a lacy black bra revealed themselves.

She shuddered as he kissed her mouth yet again, trying to unclasp her bra. He unclasped it and pulled it off, a deep blush staining his cheeks as he stared at her breasts. Slowly, He kissed her right breast as he lovingly squeezed the left one. His ministrations were awaking a part of her she didn't know existed. He sucked repeatedly at the now hardened, soft pink nipple, his hands lovingly massaging the other. He quickened his pace, now switching to her left breast. Tomoyo moaned softly, clutching the white sheets.

His lips slid down, towards her stomach, as he yanked the dress down to her calves. She was only clad in her panties now. He looked at her pale form and whispered, "you're so beautiful, Tomoyo."

She blushed as he kissed her belly button, licking it softly. He reached up and touched her face, her shoulders, her breasts, her waist, her butt and her smooth claves. She shuddered against his touch. He suddenly hitched her leg so that it wrapped itself against his waist. Despite herself, Tomoyo blushed harder and found herself staring straight into his depthless eyes.

Still staring into her violet eyes that were burning with desire, Eriol pushed himself towards her lower region. Tomoyo felt the throbbing bulge in between her legs and moaned loudly, her arms traveling down his shoulders to his well defined abdomen muscles, and stopped as she felt the elastic of his boxers.

Eriol suddenly stopped breathing as Tomoyo, albeit a bit clumsily, pulled down his boxers with a sudden force that was uncharacteristic of her and blushed as he looked at her. She then continued her explorations, noting the fine line of hair that graced his groin.. As her soft hands traveled lower and lower, Eriol felt a guttural growl escape his throat. It was almost as though she was teasing him.

She touched the hard thing she was feeling, her blush receding as curiosity got the better of her. She felt it, her eyes surprised as she felt the incredible pulsing of blood through his manhood. She gripped it tightly, all of a sudden and lowered her face to kiss its tip. Eriol groaned rather loudly and Tomoyo jumped when she heard the sound.

She liked the fact that he enjoyed it as much as she did. Slowly, gaining confidence, and wanting to please him, she began to kiss every part of his manhood, her hands spreading his pale thighs apart so that she could gain better access to him. Eriol fell back, completely in bliss. Through slightly hazy vision, he could see Tomoyo bent over him, as though in deep concentration, sucking, biting, licking and devouring his length. She licked his balls lovingly, gently squeezing his penis with her hands. He started as he felt some pre-cum flow into Tomoyo's mouth. She licked it off, her lips swollen and bright pink.

Unable to take it any longer, he arched back. Surprised, Tomoyo fell back on the bed, as he leaned over her and kissed her swollen mouth, his hands gripping her waist. His hands traveled lower and lower till he reached the region of her thighs. He bent down and softly kissed her opening, his cool breath saturating the pubic hair. Tomoyo gasped, her eyes wide as his tongue slowly slid through the opening. He felt her walls contract around his tongue, fleshy pink and startlingly amazing.

He drew back and Tomoyo almost groaned in disappointment. Grinning at her impatience, he slowly slid his forefinger inside her and watched her gasp, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Eriol, please," she whimpered as he inserted yet another finger into her, his other hand firmly gripping her buttocks. He quickened his pace, his fingers scraping her insides. Tomoyo screamed all of a sudden and Eriol drew his fingers out, afraid he had hurt her. He licked his fingers, his mouth craving for more of the sweet liquid.

He drew back and looked at her, his cheeks flushed and eyes bright. She nodded once, breathless with his ministrations. He slowly grasped her waist and positioned himself at her entrance.

She gasped as he sank into her, tears flowing down her cheeks. Eriol looked at her, his eyes pained. He tried to pull back, but Tomoyo shook her head and urged him to go further. He thrust in, his eyes never leaving hers as she squeezed them shut, her mouth open in a soundless scream. As h pulled out slowly, she realized that the pain seemed to be receding. He thrust in again, and this time, her walls contracted so that the pain faded leaving behind extreme bliss. She moved against him, her mouth in his ear and she moaned a toneless song of release.

"Please Eriol. Faster. Please," she gasped, as he pounded against her, his eyes screwed up in concentration. His hands groped her breasts and she moaned loudly. She bit his neck and his thrusts became more and more violent. They moved in rhythm with each other, their love-making shaking the bed. With a soft scream, Tomoyo reached her peak. She seemed to have her 3rd orgasm that day. Eriol groaned as he reached his peak as well, his fluids polling inside her. With a tired smile, he reached for her mouth and mumbled, against her lips, "I love you, Tomoyo."

She smiled back, too tired to say anything. He was still inside her, though softer than before. She pulled him close and fell asleep in his arms.

[*][*][*][*][*][*]

Tomoyo smiled as she felt him stir beside her. He woke up, tousle-haired, his eyes still sleepy and said, "god! Look at the time! We have been sleeping for hours."

Tomoyo smiled wider as he kissed her forehead and mumbled, "I'm sorry I hurt you. It's just that-"

She silenced him with a kiss on the mouth and he kissed her back, more exhilarant than ever. She pulled back and said, her breathing ragged, "it was the most amazing afternoon of my life. So don't apologize for something that you didn't do."

Eriol laughed and said, his eyes still disbelieving, "Alright, I won't beat myself up over it. Do you want to go home or are you up for another round?" he continued, his eyebrows waggling suggestively.

Tomoyo giggled, delighted in the change in his attitude. "I guess I'll have to tell mom that I'm spending the night at _Sakura-chan's_."

Just then, the door burst open and a hyper Nakuru came in, swinging Spinel-sun by the tail. "Eriol-sama, me and Suppi-chan learnt how to make orange soufflé today with Kinomoto-san! He's so amazing! He-" she stopped when she saw Eriol and Tomoyo seize the covers to hide themselves. She also noticed Tomoyo's bunched up dress on the floor and Eriol's boxers lying on the sheets.

"OH MY GOD! You and Tomoyo-chan finally did it! Out with my 100 yen, Suppi-chan!" she yelled as Spinel's eyes popped slightly, taking in Eriol's tousled appearance and Tomoyo's deep blush.

"come on, Ruby Moon. Leave them alone," said Spinle, rolling his eyes at her as he rolled his eyes, thinking of hormonal masters and stupid moon guardians. He dragged her out and deftly used one black paw to shut the door.

Eriol sighed and said, "We are going to be on the Tomoeda edition's front page for tomorrow. Nakuru will probably inform everyone personally and sing ballads about you and me losing it."

Tomoyo laughed at hi dismal tone and said, "Or I can blackmail her by saying that I won't make that pretty dress for her if she says even one word of her master's lost virginity to anyone."

Eriol laughed and kissed her softly saying, "that's one of the reasons why I love you, To-chan."

Tomoyo smiled as whispered, "me too, Eriol. Me too."

**THE END!**

**

* * *

  
**

**OMG! That was like the longest story ever! I am blushing like crazy right now. This is my first ever m-rated fic, so be nice.**


End file.
